


In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Fighting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protectiveness, i just found out that the musical premiered on the same day as my birthday, i mean it premiered almost two decades before i was born but still, it was destined to become my new fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: When Tugger and Mistoffelees are ambushed by two cats on their way to the junkyard, the magical cat defends his mate.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I spent half the day finishing my Cats fanfiction if I want to!  
> A little anecdote I found out after posting this but that I kind of wanted to add. I was on Tumblr and I found out that Cats apparently premiered on 11th of May! Of course almost two decades before I was born but that's my birthday! So this becoming my new hyper fixation is very fitting, isn't it?
> 
> Also, how do I tag this?? And I hope the fight scenes aren't shite!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It was an evening like any other – maybe a little colder than usual but not by much. Mistoffelees kept close to Tugger’s side, the warmth the big cat radiated a welcome distraction from the cold wind that blew through the alley. It was still a little way to go to the yard but with his mate by his side, the tuxedo cat wasn’t too cold. And once in the yard, he could curl up in his den, safe from the wind.

As the two of them walked down the alleyway, quietly talking, Tugger noticed that Mistoffelees seemed agitated. Quickly, he leaned into his mate and mustered his face in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Be quiet.”

“But I-”

“Tugger, for once in your life, will you be quiet?”

That shut the maine coon up and he looked around in worry, already expecting something bad to happen. When Mistoffelees was tense and worried, something must be very wrong.

“Who do we have here?” 

Both toms looked up in surprise as another tom stepped out from behind a container. Neither Tugger nor Mistoffelees knew who it was but he did not look like he was trying to be friendly with them. Instinct took over and Tugger quickly turned to check for possible escape routes just to find another cat blocking their path.

“And who are you?” Mistoffelees asked, his voice not betraying any fear. 

The tom came closer. “My name is not important but I think you know who Macavity is, am I correct?”

Tugger froze, taking a step forward to get between Mistoffelees and the stranger in case the tom should decide to attack Mistoffelees. “What does he want?”

“An audience with the Original Conjuring Cat!” This was the queen that had been blocking the entrance to the alleyway. “He heard of the amazing number you performed and thought that perhaps Mister Mistoffelees would come in handy.”

“I don’t think so.” Tugger answered before Mistoffelees got the chance.

“It isn’t up for you to decide, now is it?” The queen scoffed and came closer, too.

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I have no interest in associating with Macavity. He has been doing fine on his own so I don’t see why he needs to speak to me.”

“Let that be his worry.” The tom said. “We were sent to escort you and we intend to do so.”

“Must I repeat myself? I have no interest in associating with Macavity.” The black tom said, more fiercely this time. “Would you please let us pass?”

“This feigned politeness won’t help you.” The queen said. “You see, if you’re not coming willingly we will use force. Macavity is adamant about seeing you.”

At that, Tugger straightened up, even more, fluffing his maine to appear even bigger, even more threatening. He was afraid, of course, but he would be damned if he let anyone touch Mistoffelees.

The queen eyed Tugger now. “Or we may have to take your friend with us to hopefully change your mind.”

Before Mistoffelees could say anything, the tom reached out for Tugger. In a purely reflex laden reaction, the tuxedo cat sent out a bolt of electricity, shocking the tom and making him take a step back.

“Oh, now I see what Macavity’s deal is.” The queen said in amusement. “I thought the Rum Tum Tugger was exaggerating, that he was just a pining fool but there is truth behind his words! You truly are magical!”

“And I will send you hurtling into the Thames if you don’t leave us alone.” Mistoffelees said angrily, upset by their actions.

Tugger wanted to step in, he really did, but he didn’t want to escalate the situation even further. Should push come to shove, he could surely fight off the two cats but something about Mistoffelees' way of speaking made him realise that the tuxedo wanted to solve this. When the queen came closer, Mistoffelees raised a hand in warning, sparks buzzing across his fingertips to which she raised her hands appeasingly.

“Come with us and no one gets hurt.”

“I have told you numerous times that I have no interest in working with Macavity.” Mistoffelees repeated yet again.

Now the tom and queen seemed agitated and slightly angered. Both of them shared a look before they came towards the two cats in such a fast manner that neither Tugger nor Mistoffelees had much time to react. Despite their best efforts, the tom got Tugger, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. When the maine coon tried to fight him off, tried to bite and scratch it left the tom seemingly unaffected, no wound Tugger afflicted ailing him. 

Everything happened so fast that Tugger barely had time to register himself being grabbed before he was forcefully thrown back and into the cold stone wall behind him. Despite his best efforts to get back up, his vision went black.

When he finally came to again, he wasn’t sure how long he had been out but he assumed that it had been quite a few minutes because the alleyway looked positively like a battlefield. He blinked his eyes against the light of the nearby streetlamps as he took in the scene. The queen that had attacked them lay behind the tom, conscious but either unable or unwilling to stand back up and fight. 

Mistoffelees was nowhere in sight but his voice could still be heard jumping around to confuse their attackers. In fact, the tom that had attacked them seemed terribly bewildered by that fact, looking around in panic and trying to locate where the voice was coming from. First, it came from above them.

“Are you going to leave?”

“Where are you?” The tom shouted. “Where are you hiding?”

Then it came from further down the alleyway. “That is not a sufficient answer.”

“Show yourself!”

“That is also not the answer I was hoping for.” Now it came from closer to Tugger and the tom turned to look at him.

“You will show yourself or we will take your friend with us!” 

He was threatening them again and Tugger did his best to get back onto his feet but his whole body hurt which made it a little hard to move fast. Nonetheless, he managed to get up and to still make himself appear tall and dangerous.

“Leave us alone.” 

Now the voice came from right behind Tugger but he knew better than to turn around and check. Mistoffelees did this quite often, mostly to joke around so Tugger knew he wasn’t behind him. The tom didn’t seem deterred as he made a dash for Tugger. The maine coon readied himself for a fight when suddenly Mistoffelees appeared in front of him, seemingly out of thin air and sent a jolt of lightning at the tom’s feet, making him stop in his tracks.

“There you are. Are you done hiding like a coward?”

Mistoffelees kept himself between the tom and his mate. Tugger could tell he was exhausted, frightened and wanted nothing more than to leave but he still carried himself with an air of aloofness and power.

“I have the upper hand and I would advice you to leave before anyone gets hurt.”

“You crossed that line when you shot lightning at my companion.” The tom hissed, motioning for the queen that was slowly getting back to her feet. “You have escalated this to a point of no return.”

“No, you have when you attacked Tugger.”

“Oh, your dear mate will be just fine.” The tom sneered. “If you come with us that is.”

“One step closer and you will regret ever crossing us.” Mistoffelees threatened and Tugger felt strange being protected by his mate, instead of it being the other way around.

“Very well then.”

But as the tom lurched for them, Mistoffelees reached for a nearby bucket and held it out. It took a few hand movements and muttered words on Mistoffelees' part so that when the tom lunged at them the bucket swallowed him whole. His companion looked on in shock. Tugger was amazed by Mistoffelees’ abilities – but then again he always was.

“What did you do, Misto?”

“Sent him somewhere else.” He said and discarded the bucket somewhere before looking at the queen who looked like she was backing down. “I don’t want to hurt you so if you would be so kind as to let us through, I would appreciate it.”

She nodded and took a step back, bearing the rest of the alleyway to them. “Of course. But where did you sent him?”

“Not far from here. He will find his way back to you in a few days time at most probably even sooner. If he knows his way around the city he should be back with you by tomorrow.” With that, Mistoffelees grabbed Tugger by the arm and urged him onward. “We’ll leave now.”

Tugger nodded and followed Mistoffelees without any complaints. Once they were a little ways from the alleyway, the tuxedo cat stopped and turned to his mate.

“Are you injured?”

“No, no I don’t think so.” Tugger said quietly. “A little sore and bruised but I will survive. Are you hurt?”

“Terribly exhausted but I will survive.” Mistoffelees gave a small smile. “Let’s get to the junkyard so we can get out of the cold and rest.”

Before he could say anything else, Tugger started laughing with the relief of having escaped the two cats. “You are truly amazing!”

“Why thank you, Tuggsie.” The tuxedo cat smirked. 

“No, I really mean it!” Tugger exclaimed in wonder. “You are really the most magical cat I have ever met!”

The tuxedo cat gave a small smile before leaning into his mate. “I should have tried to be calmer. But when you wouldn’t respond to my calls anymore, I got so terribly worried. I feared the worst.”

“Don’t worry, Misto. I’m alright and there is no need to worry.”

Mistoffelees seemingly deflated at that, relaxing his posture again before he nodded slowly. “Alright, now shall we go to the yard? I feel like Munkustrap would like to know about what happened here.”

“He should definitely know.” 

The tuxedo cat nodded his head before starting to walk again, Tugger quickly following close, keeping near him. The two of them walked in relative silence until the yard came into view when Tugger gently nudged Mistoffelees’ side.

"I'm sorry I didn't manage to defend you against them."

Mistoffelees gave a little chuckle. "Oh, I am more than capable of doing so myself!"

“Will you let me stay at your den?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I mentioned that I would try to somehow rewrite Cats 2019 while still having Victoria as the focal character (and a catastrophe AU!), so if anyone wants to offer me ideas or like have some input, feel free to drop by on my Tumblr http://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/ ! And if I messed up my settings and you can't contact me, let me know in the comments!  
>  **Also please tell me: Should I include the songs in this and if so how would you go about it? I am torn.**
> 
> I hoped you liked it! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated if you did.  
> Stay safe! See you ^^


End file.
